The Ashfords: The Modern Twist On Soap Opera Supercouple
by MariahSamone
Summary: This story is the rewritten version of the lives of Jordan and Curtis Ashford (General Hospital). It is through my interpretation since there is little information on their Baltimore upbringing. I will depict past, present and future canvases based on imaginative dramatizations brainstormed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
In Baltimore, during the eighties there was a lot that was going on. There were good days filled with kids playing hopscotch in the street, running after the ice cream truck and deciding which celebrity would be their new crush. The bad days came ever so often with gang violence, implementation of the crack epidemic and huge poverty. Growing up in this part of Maryland were two young teens on very different paths. They are Curtis Ashford and Jordan Berry.

Curtis Ashford lived with his brother Tommy and mother Debra. Their apartment was about the size of fitting room at a local department store. Curtis' father was in and out of the home because he had to take care of Curtis' incapacitated grandparents in Austin, Texas. In school, Curtis was a major jock; he was captain of the Frederick Douglass High School football team and co captain of the boxing team. He also was very well liked, popular and quite the hunk but nothing serious with any of the girls in his class.

Jordan Berry lived in a foster home starting from the age of three years old. Jordan's mother, Shelia, gave her up for adoption after she forced into witness protection due to an abusive relationship with Jordan's father, Mike. Giving Jordan up was the hardest thing that Shelia had to do. Once Jordan was able to comprehend why she did not have a true mother and father, it shaped the course of how she carried herself going forward. Jordan was an average student, did not partake in after school activities and was not into girly things like make up and fashion.

When Jordan was sixteen, she started dating Curtis' brother Tommy, who was seventeen. They were known as AshBerry amongst their classmates. They really loved each other. They supported each other with making the most of their studies but half the time drifted out of the classroom. It showed when both of their grades fell significantly and just after six months of being together, Jordan found out she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
With little resources, Jordan and Tommy tried to come up with what they were going to do. Tommy was a month away from graduating high school. Upon further consideration, Tommy thought it was best to join the Army. Jordan was skeptical because she did not have any family and did not want to be left alone in Maryland to raise their child alone. Tommy assured Jordan that it would not be a long duration. Tommy walked across the stage, Jordan told him her final goodbyes as she informed Tommy that they are having a boy, she wanted him to promise to come back to her and their child. Tommy promised and jetted to the bus to take the newest Army recruits to base for training.

Jordan had a healthy, handsome baby boy a month and a half later on July 10, 1987. His name is Thomas Christopher Ashford. She was overcome with heavy emotion because Tommy was not there and she had been trying to reach him since he deployed. An unlikely visitor showed up to the hospital to check on Jordan: Curtis. Curtis and Jordan were acquainted but did not really know each other. He wanted to meet his new nephew and make sure that Jordan was alright. During the hospital visit, Curtis mentioned that he would stay in contact; Jordan appreciated it.

After being friends and Curtis having weekly babysitting nights to relieve Jordan to get some rest from her clothing boutique, a true friendship developed. One night Jordan received a call from the Army recruiter. The recruiter called to let Jordan know that Tommy died from being shot in the chest in the midst of an unexpected military battle. He suffered internal and external injuries. Jordan was speechless on the phone to where her mouth hardly moved. All she could get to say was okay I thank you for the information, hung up and started to cry hysterically. Jordan's world as she knew it has been rocked to its core; now she has to come to grips with moving on even though the thought of it is beyond her reach at the moment.

Curtis enters the room and asks what happened. Jordan was muffled while trying to come to terms on the devastating call she just received. Curtis asked once more what is going on. Jordan said that Tommy has been killed due to life threatening injuries from a gunshot in surprising combat. Curtis became completely floored and reaffirmed his commitment to stand behind Jordan and baby Thomas. Curtis decided to continue his dedication and exclaimed that he would like to adopt baby Thomas so he would always have an active and nurturing father in his life. Jordan accepted the gesture; Curtis went through court process/adoption documentation signing and baby Thomas is legally his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
The second hardest day of Jordan's life had come; it was Tommy's funeral. While getting dressed, Jordan felt her emotions hit her like a mat truck. She did not know where to place her hurt, pain, frustration, grief, loneliness, sadness or fear. Was she upset that Tommy failed to deliver the promise to come back to her and baby Thomas? Was it that someone else other than baby Thomas' father would fill the void in his life? Had yet another person that meant so much to Jordan abandoned her again? Once the program got underway, Jordan could not deal and left unbeknownst to Curtis. Before her departure with baby Thomas in tow, she left a note stating that she went to decompress from Tommy's death, for Curtis not to worry and she would be back as soon as she felt whole. As Curtis read the note, the hole inside his heart deepened.

A month later, Jordan and baby Thomas arrive back in Baltimore. Curtis was sitting in the apartment floor half out of his mind wondering where Jordan and the baby had gone. He did not understand why Jordan felt the need to leave cold turkey and not tell him directly. He thought that their relationship has reached a level of mutual respect. Jordan professes that it was not about Curtis; it was about finding herself in order to be the best mother to baby Thomas and to get in touch with who she is without Tommy. She had intentions of returning but at her own will. It was a matter of if she did not go, Jordan may not survive mentally.

Curtis understood. He was happy that Jordan and baby Thomas were in one peace. They agreed going forward that they would be open and honest with each other despite the circumstances. Over the next few months of raising the baby, working and dating, Curtis found it in his heart to take the relationship beyond boyfriend-girlfriend-parents; he wanted to propose marriage to Jordan. Curtis went ring shopping and found the one that sparkled just like Jordan's eyes. He knew she would fall madly over it; he planned to ask for her hand on a romantic candlelit dinner. Curtis asked Jordan if they could go out that night and she said yes. The instructions were to get very fancy as it was a special occasion. Baby Thomas was to accompany Jordan as well.

Curtis arrived at the local seafood restaurant and the sweat pro-fused through his clothing. He had never been nervous like this in his entire life but he never had been in love with a woman like Jordan before. Jordan and baby Thomas arrived in a matching dressy attire. The waiter comes with menus and takes their order. Curtis still sweating was beginning to question if marriage was the right thing. Jordan picked up on the awkwardness and questioned it; Curtis just went for it. He said, "Jordan I know this has being a trying time. We all adored Tommy. We all miss Tommy. He left you here to raise baby Thomas alone. It is unintentional. In the time, since Tommy has been deployed, I have grown quite fond of you. I have bonded so beautifully with my son and we work well together as life partners. I want to further extend this into a lasting connection and ask permission for you to be my wife so that I can willingly devote myself to making you and our son's lives more fulfilling. You are the one and there is no one in this life that I would rather spend growing old with than you. Will you do me the honor and become Mrs. Ashford? Tears start abundantly from Jordan's face and all she could utter was YES BABE, IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE. Curtis dropped on his knee and put the diamond on Jordan's finger, they kiss and hug baby Thomas while gazing into each others' eyes as the sun slowly cascaded into night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Wedding preparations swiftly began to be underway. With very little money saved, Jordan and Curtis kept the planning simple. The wedding would be at the courthouse with the justice of the peace and Curtis' parents. They agreed upon getting hitched on September 1st at 2:00pm. Curtis wanted to get his bride to be something special for their nuptials; he decided on going to a local bridal shop and asking if he could get a cream gown that flowed at the bottom. It had to have crystal jewels with a long veil. If they also had a tiara to throw that in as well with the purchase, the cashier told Curtis that it would be $2,000 for the sale.

Curtis did not think that the sale would cost this much. His job a rookie police officer did not compensate for huge expenses like this. Curtis exclaimed to the cashier that he did not have the money to pay for everything that he requested for the ceremony but it was for the true light of his life and it was vital that she look stunning walking down the aisle. He further

mentioned that Jordan had been through a traumatic time and needed this day to go off without a hitch. The cashier was sold and let Curtis have the items on the house and wished him well.

As Curtis was walking out of the boutique, he said, "Now let me get on so I can marry my angel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The time had finally come for the Ashford Berry union. Curtis wore a decked out standard Black and White tuxedo with the trimmings. Curtis made his way to the front of the court appointed marriage area. Ten minutes later, in walks Jordan with the gorgeous, cream flowing dress with sparkling crystal jewels, silver high heels, curly hair to showcase the tiara, elegant make up and pearl accessories. Baby Thomas accompanied Jordan as she was in the process to get to Curtis in his all white tuxedo with black loafers.

Curtis instantly burst into tears as he saw his blushing bride and handsome son grace their presence. When Jordan and Baby Thomas made it to the altar, huge emotions filled the room. Curtis' mom took Baby Thomas to take their seat. The Justice of the Peace started the proceeding. He began stating that "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jordan Berry and Curtis Ashford in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one objected and the Justice of Peace continued with the vows. Jordan conveyed that Curtis entered into her life when she was in a vulnerable state. She had just given birth to Thomas and his father had been deployed months earlier to the Army. Her mother had to leave her to save her own life and she grew up in foster homes. Jordan did not have any family to lean on and when walked in, it was an unexpected miracle. Since then, Curtis has become my best friend and a wonderful father to Thomas. He is attentive, caring, giving, appreciative, nurturing and more than I could ever ask for.

It was Curtis' turn. He expressed that he is so grateful to be able to be in this moment right now. To Jordan, you are the air that makes me breathe, you are the wind behind my wings, you are the source of my everyday smile, you are beat that races my heart every day, you are the one I choose to make a life partner, you are the one that makes my life fulfilled, you are the one that gets me, you are the one that brought our son into this world, you are the love of my life and on this day I am elated to make you my forever wife. Jordan sheds tears of admiration. The Justice of the Peace declares after these vows let me not delay this union anymore. Curtis, do you take Jordan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part? Curtis responds, I DO! He asks Jordan, does she take Curtis to be her lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part? Jordan responds, I DO! You may now kiss the bride; Jordan and Curtis go for the long kiss then are pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Curtis Ashford. They run to baby Thomas, hug him and all three jump the broom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Baby Thomas was left to go with his grandparents while the Ashfords went to have a staycation. The staycation consisted of breakfast in bed, watching movies, cooking and cuddling on the couch for a week. This was the time that Jordan and Curtis got to connect and get in tune with marriage away from being parents. On the last day, Curtis received a call that would change the course of his world. The call was in reference to a new job in New York as a police officer. The starting salary offered is $45,000/yr. Curtis would need to come in two weeks to start training and the travel accommodations will be covered.

Curtis had a lot to consider because he just got married. He does not want to leave Jordan and the baby in Maryland. The agent on the telephone stated that if Curtis wants to bring his family that he could. Curtis did not know how to break the news to Jordan because all she knows is Baltimore and may not want to uproot on the lim. Curtis is entering the living room to relay the news to Jordan and to discuss the next steps.

Jordan asked Curtis what the phone call was about. Curtis broke the news that he was offered a police officer position in New York, training started in two weeks and family is allowed to go while the travel is provided. Jordan was hesitant because she has just made assistant manager at the boutique. Jordan agreed for them to go to New York and start fresh. She did not want to be the reason why Curtis could not follow his dream and to also put more money in the household. Curtis told Jordan that everything would work out and that this is the opportunity to get everything that we always hoped to have: stability and a fulfilling life. Curtis called the agent back to accept the offer. The Ashfords were set to leave for New York on September 30th.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Upon arriving in New York, The Ashfords were put up in a three bedroom penthouse with a nice view of Times Square. This was just enough space in order to fully decorate a little at a time. Curtis started police training one week after the move. Jordan was looking in the newspaper for ads on job inquiries while attending to Baby Thomas throughout the day. As she was cleaning the kitchen, Jordan started to feel queasy and faint. Jordan paid it no mind and continued the chore. The next instant she passed out on rug near the sink for two minutes. The reason why she awakened in a short period of time was because she heard the baby crying in his crib. Jordan was able to collect herself to go see what was wrong.

Curtis, on the other hand, received a phone call from an old acquaintance that was a troublesome kid at Douglass High School. His name is Roscoe Green and he heard that Curtis landed an officer position. He wanted to know if he could do him a favor: help some of his affiliates out of NYPD lock up by staging a security breach. Curtis was hesitant to respond because there was no way that he would compromise himself for the likes of Roscoe. Curtis politely declined and Roscoe was not pleased. Curtis iterated that he has a family and they come first. Roscoe would have to figure out another way to complete this task. Roscoe's last words were: YOU WILL BE SORRY!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

At the end of Curtis' shift, his heart was still unsettled in regards to the conversation with Roscoe. He could not seem to shake his chilling ending to the call. Curtis was unsure if he should tell Jordan because he did not want to add to her stress level. As Curtis entered the penthouse, he found Jordan and baby Thomas asleep in the living room lounger. He stood there in silence admiring the loves of his life until Jordan awakened.

She still was not feeling the best and conveyed to Curtis that she passed out earlier while cleaning the kitchen. Curtis instantly became frantic. He asked was Jordan okay and her answer was she was somewhat better. Next he brought up the fact that Jordan could be pregnant but Jordan believed that she was not. Curtis said, "The only way to find out is to take a pregnancy test."

Curtis walked up the street to the corner pharmacy and picked up a home test. Jordan was anxious to find out the results not because she would be a mother again but it would change how she and Curtis go about structuring their new life in New York. Curtis is out in the field all day and the responsibility falls on Jordan to take care of household including child(ren) for the duration. She did not know if she was equipped to handle being a wife and mommy of two. Curtis handed Jordan the test, she headed to the bathroom and waited three minutes to find the results. These three minutes felt like days; time had passed: the test had a pink positive sign on it. She walked out, Curtis was on pins and needles, and asked well are you or aren't you. Jordan said, "I AM PREGNANT!" Curtis leaped into Jordan's arms with tears streaming down his face and exclaimed THANK YOU BABE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jordan did not know how to take the pregnancy news. There were at least one hundred emotions running through her head: happiness, excitement, anxiety, nervousness, worry, fear, strength, power and being overwhelmed. All of this would come into play as she prepared to get seen by the OB/GYN. The OB/GYN was able to confirm that Jordan is pregnant (8 weeks) but there was concern of the doctor because Jordan passed out the week before; it had to do with her blood. She was showing signs of clotting so the doctor deemed her pregnancy high risk. She wanted Jordan to steer clear of anything too strenuous in order to deliver a healthy baby in 32 weeks. If not, she and the baby would be at risk of not surviving. Jordan broke down and was inconsolable as she immediately thought how Curtis and Thomas could be without her. Once Jordan got her bearing together, she promised the doctor that she would take it easy.

Now, the hard part of this would be to inform Curtis. Jordan got up the nerve to sit Curtis down and told him that the pregnancy is high risk due to potential blood clotting. Curtis asked that she repeat that once more. The shock of it all had not sunk in yet. Curtis consoled Jordan, assured her that it would all be fine and their baby is a true miracle. Curtis went to prepare a home cooked dinner for Jordan and Thomas. Afterwards, they all basked in each others' company watching cartoons until the wee hours of the morning. Jordan woke up momentarily to get some juice and glanced over at her two handsome guys and thanked God that he has given her the family she dreamed of.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It has been 24 weeks since Roscoe called Curtis about the security breach favor and Jordan finding out that she is 8 weeks pregnant with baby number two. Curtis just out of training and has been assigned a top notch drug case in the city. Someone has started to distribute street narcotics around the low income schools and recruiting young kids to deal them. This case was personal because it reminded Curtis of his environment in Baltimore. The next events would call into question Curtis' character, heart and determination to be the man that does the right thing.

Jordan had begun her new job as a legal assistant after she gained her certification. While she worked at the firm, the baby was in school. One day, it happened to be the start of July 4th weekend and Jordan got to leave early. She got a message that Thomas' class were having a summer jam party, that transportation will be provided home and Jordan said it was fine. Her plan was to have a romantic dinner set up for Curtis when he got off at 6 with steak, mashed potatoes and sautéed asparagus. As she prepped the meal, there was a knock on the door; it was Roscoe.

Roscoe came to see if Curtis was there and Jordan said no but he should be in a little bit. She asked, "What business do you have with my husband?" Roscoe responded, "I am returning a favor I promised him but can I come in to wait?" Jordan let Roscoe in while she tended to the food cooking. As soon as she turned her back, Roscoe a gun pointed to her. Jordan dropped the wooden spoon and held her hands up. Roscoe wanted her to sit in the chair while he pulled duct tape and rope to tie her body including feet and mouth. They are going to continue to wait on Curtis to finish their business.

Curtis was just getting off of work, called Jordan to make sure she was relaxing and did not get an answer. He panicked and caught the next thing smokin' to get to her because he knew she was in trouble. As he got to the penthouse door, he busted it down and saw Jordan tied up and gagged. He asked, "Who did this to you?" Roscoe appears from the other room and professed that they have to settle the debt. Jordan is screaming through the tape and starts feeling sharp pains in her stomach; Curtis asks that he not hurt Jordan because his whole life is sitting in that chair. Curtis just wants to get Jordan help and suggests that they can go on with hashing out their situation. Roscoe said, "The only way you are leaving here in a body bag (the both of you)." Curtis wrestles with Roscoe's gun, it goes off, misses Jordan's shoulder by an inch and Curtis was able to overpower Roscoe and handcuff him until the police showed up.

Meanwhile, Curtis had to untie and un gag Jordan to check on her. Once the tape was removed from her mouth, she let Curtis know she was hurting badly and her water broke. Curtis said, "but you still have two months before delivery." Jordan said, "it looks like the baby is on the way and get me to the hospital quickly." On the way to the hospital, Jordan passed out and was unresponsive until she was in the maternity ward. Her OB/GYN examined Jordan and discovered that her blood was starting to clot, the baby was in fetal distress and if an emergency C-section was not performed as soon as possible, Jordan and the baby would not survive.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jordan came to and asked how she ended up in the hospital. Curtis said that Roscoe wanted revenge on him, took you hostage, tied you down to a chair and the stress of it all caused your water to break. You were unconscious for a while; the doctor examined you and discovered that the baby is in danger if a C-section is not done immediately. The doctor is prepping the room as we speak. Jordan's tears filled up the entire bed because she felt as if she could have done more to prevent an early delivery. If anything happens to the baby, it is her fault. Curtis assured her that she is not to blame; he is and that he has no doubt that they both will pull through.

It was time to head to the operating room. Jordan and Curtis had to get dressed in hospital gowns and caps. Being wheeled down the hallway, Curtis conveyed that he loved Jordan and no matter what he always will. Jordan was probed with several ivies and the doctor came to start the Caesarean. The doctor warned that Jordan would feel a little tug and do everything to remain still throughout the procedure. The doctor cuts Jordan's stomach open and the baby's heart rate dipped a tad. Those assisting in the operating room said that the baby has to be out now. Jordan started to cry once more and looked at Curtis with heartbreak in her eyes. The doctor was able to get the baby out and had to perform CPR because the breathing stopped. After two minutes, the doctor got the baby's heart back in rhythm and introduced the new parents to their daughter. She was a caramel complexion with a full head of curly hair, rosy cheeks, the juiciest arms and legs that was so cuddly and looked just like her mommy.

Curtis held her and adrenaline rushed over him. He had never felt so complete in his entire life. He could not believe that he has the responsibility of molding this beautiful little girl into a wonderful woman. The fact that she was born under the unlikeliest circumstances proves that she is a fighter. Curtis asked, "What should we name this little darling of ours?" Jordan replied, "Jada." Curtis liked it but how about a middle name; Jordan said you decide and Curtis said, "McKenzie after my mother." Jordan smiled and she said, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD JADA MCKENZIE ASHFORD!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Twelve hours after giving birth baby Jada, police were swarming into the hospital looking for Jordan and Curtis. They wanted to get their statements in regards to what happened. Curtis was not in the mood to decipher what went on bit by bit because his wife and daughter almost died. He asked if this could be done at a later time and the officers said no. Roscoe stated that Curtis was trying to stage a security breach at the department and he needed to be investigated due to corroborating evidence. Curtis was baffled because he did not what was being referred and little did he know that Roscoe recorded their initial phone conversation and altered the voices. It appeared that Curtis was trying to be corrupt; after hours of questioning, Curtis was relinquished from the NYPD.

At the moment, nothing had hit Curtis' stomach like someone stabbing him as not being able to provide for his family. How would he break the news to Jordan? How will she react? Will she leave Curtis and take the babies with her? All of these thoughts crossed Curtis' mind as made his way back to the hospital. Jordan is sound asleep with baby next to her; Curtis just froze and cried as he hated to give more devastating news to shake the love of a new child. Jordan awakened as she sensed something was wrong and did not beat around the bush. She out right asked Curtis what the police said to you. Curtis was forthcoming and announced that he was let go from the force because he was set up. Roscoe made it seem as if he was the one to potentially orchestrate a break out in the department when the favor was the other way around. They did not believe Curtis' side because he was a rookie even though he came them no reason to doubt him. It did not matter because the recording was enough to make the decision for the police staff. As a result, this wrongful conviction cost me my reputation, shortchanged the necessities to you, Thomas and Jada and for that I AM TRULY SORRY!

Jordan knew that Curtis was telling the truth about being asked to cause a break in. She knows that he would not do anything to jeopardize what they are building together. She knows that this was an honest mistake and that everything will work out. Jordan is not leaving Curtis and sticking it through for the duration. Curtis is more than grateful because his life means nothing without the woman that makes him wants to be and do better. Curtis leans to give Jordan a forehead kiss and sits beside her while staring gracefully at Jada as she coos right next to them. Their eyes locked, they both smiled and all was right in their world again (for now).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The day had finally arrived to take Jada home. Curtis was excited to get into a routine, away from the cold hospital air, subpar cuisine and for ready for Thomas to meet his sister. Jordan was having a completely different set of feelings. It was like she was physically there but mentally and emotionally somewhere else. Curtis went to see if Jordan's discharge papers were ready. Jada started to cry in a panic and Jordan just sat in the wheelchair as if she were in a daze. The baby began to screech louder by the minute and Jordan still did not move. Curtis walked back in and questioned Jordan why didn't she pick Jada up to stop her from crying. Jordan responded with "I did not hear her."

Curtis made in a point not to go any further to press the issue but he would address it later. On the ride home, Jordan was quiet and was not engaged in her daughter's activities. As soon as Jordan, Curtis and bay hit the front door, Thomas was there to greet them. Jordan put the baby down so Thomas could be better acquainted with his sister. Jordan instantly felt closed in so she excused herself to the other room for a few moments. Curtis went to go check on her and she shut him out. All Curtis could utter was OH MY GOD. It was apparent that Jordan did not want to be apart of the dynamic anymore or something deeper was going on.

A month had passed by, Curtis had been going on job interviews while Jordan was at home still recovering. When Curtis came home, at times the penthouse would be filthy with dishes not washed, clothes not put in the dryer, the kitchen looking dirty, half eaten food and Jordan passed out on the couch as the kids played on the floor. Curtis shook Jordan to find out how is she doing because they way she was going is not healthy. She went into a full rage about how it is not fair that she is stuck at home all day everyday and Curtis gets to go out and do things. She wanted to go and live her dream of being a fashion designer not a stay at home mother. This is not what she signed up for; Curtis was taken aback and suggested to get Jordan to the doctor. Of course, Jordan was against getting checked out because she was just stressed. However, deep down she was detaching from her life and falling closer to the stages of postpartum depression. For the first time, Curtis was at lost at what to do to. Curtis wants to make Jordan feel fulfilled and happy but his efforts have drawn her to this place of darkness and recent actions caused it. If he would have been smarter, sharper and attentive, maybe this would not be going on. If Curtis did not find answers soon, the emptiness that Jordan will worsen leading to the loss of who she once was: HERSELF.


End file.
